


Statistics

by zjofierose



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-24
Updated: 2010-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjofierose/pseuds/zjofierose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/pintofest/11943.html">pintofest drabblethon</a>- prompt was "statistics"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Statistics

**Author's Note:**

> _ETA: going through and cleaning things up slightly circa 2016 just to make things a little more formatted and readable, etc. this is still an old fic, and one of the earliest i ever wrote, so it's a little... yeah. BUT even though I think (hope) I'm a better writer now, I think it's worth preserving the old stuff for a variety of reasons (yes, ok, part of my day job is being an archivist, it rubs off), so I'm leaving it mostly as is._

Spock would have a statistic for this, he thinks.

_Zachary, based on previous data, I calculate the the probability of you being sexually attracted to one of your co-stars as being at least 73.67%._

He wipes his hand across his forehead, fingers tracing the shaved-naked paths where his eyebrows used to grow before all of this nonsense started. He can hear Chris laughing from across the room- he's somewhere out of sight, but Zach has never known something as trivial as visibility to affect Chris' hold over him.

_Zachary, it has been 54 days and seven hours since the commencement of filming. Furthermore, it is likely that there will be subsequent films made. It is illogical to continue in such a manner._

The thing of it is, Spock-in-his-head is right. He can't go on like this. The inherent preoccupation of a crush this size is detrimental to his work and his friendship. Not to mention his mental health- Leonard had mentioned that Spock could get in your head, but Zach hadn't realized he meant it quite so... literally.

  _Zachary, it is illogical to endanger an interpersonal relationship on account of a personal conflict. However, it is also illogical to hide an emotional difficulty from a close friend. Additionally, you are human, and thus prone to illogical acts and attachments as a matter of your nature. Perhaps this requires meditation._

 Zach hid his face in his hands and groaned. “Not helping, Spock, really not helping” he mumbled.

A gust of air, a touch of a hand to his shoulder.

“Hey, man, we're heading out.” Chris' eyes are impossibly blue. “You coming?”

Zach stands, wipes his hands on his thighs. Chris has already turned, is striding cheerfully off across the pavement.

He straightens, follows.

It is only logical.


End file.
